


Max and Eva. (One-off Supernatural Alt-uni)

by TheLastSparrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hunters & Hunting, I Love You, Lesbian Character, Loss of loved one, Love, Love Confessions, Post-Loss, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastSparrow/pseuds/TheLastSparrow
Summary: Max remembers the one time she had love in her embrace





	Max and Eva. (One-off Supernatural Alt-uni)

Her skin was like it was woven from copper silk. And had the softest smell of exotic flora. Her hair as dark as coal and when the sun hit it just right, it would resembled a cloudless night sky. Looking into her eyes you could drown in the deep endless void of those baby blues.   
Her name was Eva and she was a goddess. Perfection from head to toe. And she was all Max's. 

Right now they lay in the bed of one of the trucks on her uncle's property. Max could not keep herself from admiring this work of art in front of her. The gentle tug of her perfect fingers tangled in Max's shaggy hair. The soft rise and fall of her chest below her sheer white T-shirt. The warmth and cute random shiver of her olive skin under Max's fingertips tracing the most beautiful poetry on the bare skin of this angel's stomach. And the soft giggle that escaped when her touches trailed a little to far one way. It sent sparks through max that she hoped her love could feel. 

It was like this day was meant for them. It was perfect. The most amazing of days to have this most stunning of beings in her arms. No words being spoken. Only deep eye contact and mental signals. The feel of warm breath millimeters from skin. Max could admired her angles and features for hours. She leaned in placing small, tender loving kisses over the smooth soft skin of her cheek and jawbone. Eva let out soft sighs. Sighs that made Max's heart flutter. She light pressed her finger to the side of Eva's jaw turning her head towards her. Eva looked at her with those sparkling blues and max couldn't help but whine in defeat. She needed to taste those rose petal lips.

It was like Eva sensed her need. She tilted her head up and bestowed the tiniest of kisses to the pleading lips of max. She pulled back and giggled. Max groaned in pain at her torment, her teasing. Eva bit the corner of her lip lightly looking up at her. That gesture put max over the edge. She wanted to be the one to bite that tormenting lip. She growled playfully and kissed her other half passionately. The taste of her baby pink lip gloss filled Max's mouth like an ecstasy dream. She felt the grip of her lover's fingers on her back. Max tangled her fingers in that ebony cloud of hair. 

Chest to chest, skin to skin. Hands roaming every inch of the other's physique. The onyx haired goddess, making the most beautiful sounds of passion and pleasure. This moment of two bodies truly becoming one. All the love, passion and primal urges being released in long calls of climax. 

To Max, Eva had never look as beautiful as she did laying in her arms on that perfect day. Max couldn't stop her mind and mouth from exploring her. She held her tight and whispered soft sweet dreams in her lover's ear. Hushed voices, quiet words, her final statement, a single question. One max would never regret, forget,or ask again. 

"Will you marry me, Eva?"  
"Yes, again and again."

That was all just a fever dream, darkened memory now. As max lay alone in her room. The clothes she wore to the funeral strewn like trash on the floor and desk. Her cries of pain and torment echoed the walls of her hardwood and plaster prison. Her thoughts alternating between that one moment of pure peace and those of crippling sadness. She wanted it all to be a bad dream, but she knew the truth. Her goddess was gone. Ripped from the garden like the most beautiful rose. Leaving max a weed that wanted to strangle the roots and kill the beauty that could bloom without her. 

A lost love, a forever shattered heart. And a wall being built around the confines of affection and attachment. A shallow husk of an ex-lover. Now an ice cold tormented soul.


End file.
